Recueil One Shot Teen Wolf
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Des recueils sur les couples que j'admire ! [ Sterek] [Marrish] [Draeden] [Allisaac] [Petopher] etc etc etc..Bonne lecture !
1. Os Sterek

**Auteure : Storyroro**

 **Rating : tout public selon le OS**

 **Genre : Humour / Friendships**

* * *

 **Note** :Une note d'humour ! XoXoXo

 **1er Os : Sterek** _

* * *

" Tu fais chier, Stiles !" siffla, Derek.

" Je t'ai sauvé la vie, Derek. Tu n'es pas drôle !"

Derek roula ses yeux et dit d'une voix rauque :

"Stiles.."

"Quoi ?"

"Je t'aime.."

"Pardon ? " dit Stiles, en ayant le hoquet.

"Je t'aime, Stiles. " répéta l'alpha brun.

"Attends un peu, Derek...Tu crois vraiment que je t'aime ?"

"Ouais, je te dis ça depuis tout à l'heure." fit le brun.

"Scott est en danger et tu m'avoues tes sentiments ? DEREK !"

Derek fronça ses sourcils épais devant l'hyperactif :

"Stiles…"

"Non, ce n'est pas le moment, Derek."

"Stiles…"

"C'est non, Derek !"

Derek s'approcha de Stiles puis l'embrassa en pleine bouche…

* * *

 **Note : OS court, sur un [Sterek]...Le prochain os ça sera quoi selon vous ? Sachez qu'il n'y aura pas que du sterek...Merci, de m'avoir lu !**


	2. Os Jydia

**Auteure : StoryRoro**

 **Couple : Jydia**

 **Rating : tout public**

* * *

 **2 Os : Jydia**

 **Note :** Bonjour, voici un os sur le couple Jackson / Lydia...Bon mercredi à tous ! Merci, pour vos retours !

* * *

Dans le lycée de Beacon Hills, Lydia Martin discuta péniblement avec Jackson :

"Tu peux me regarder une seconde ? Jackson ?!"

"Lydia, nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis cette nuit-là !"

Le souffle de la rousse se coupa devant les mots de l'ancien serpent :

"Lydia.."

" Je ne suis plus rien pour toi ? Jackson ?"

"Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Lydia ! Tu as du poison en toi…"

"Du poison ? Jackson ! Je t'aime beaucoup !" siffla Lydia.

Le capitaine de la crosse grinça des dents avec fermeté :

"Je ne veux plus que l'on se voit ensemble, Lydia."

"Tu veux rompre avec moi ? J'ai du mal à y croire..;"

"Oui, tu as très bien compris, Lydia Martin."

Lydia trembla devant l'adolescent au visage pâle :

"Je te déteste, Lydia." dit-il, d'un ton rauque.

"Je te déteste aussi…" pensa-t-elle…

"Au revoir, Lydia…"

La Banshee devint toute pâle après le départ de Jackson, son ex.

* * *

 **Note : Merci, de m'avoir lu !**

 **Bon mercredi à tous !**


	3. Os Allisaac

**Auteur : Storyroro**

 **Rating : tout public**

 **Couple : Allisaac**

* * *

 **Os 3 _ Allisaac _**

* * *

Dans l'immense appartement de Chris Argent, c'était le calme plat. Isaac Lahey vivait chez eux depuis quelques mois, car il n'y avait plus de maison pour lui. Depuis peu, il possédait des sentiments intenses pour la fille Argent. Il dormait à côté d'elle depuis trois semaines..

Allison bougeait dans tous les sens à l'intérieur de son lit double en bois. Sa tenue était simple de base. Un t-shirt de couleur blanche avec un shorty basique. Quant à Isaac, il se trouvait à gauche d'Allison..

Dedans il y avait une décoration assez sobre avec des dessins d'Allison sur la paroie de gauche, et des photos de groupe. Le bras fin de la jeune femme se posait sur Isaac.

Il se réveilla :

* * *

"Je t'ai réveillé ? Isaac ? "

"Pas vraiment, Allison…" répondit, ce dernier en regardant le plafond.

"Mon père n'est pas à la maison, Isaac détends-toi !"

" J'entends sa voiture à l'extérieur de la maison, Allison."

"Il est souvent occupé, ces temps-ci, Isaac."

Isaac sourit et répondit d'une voix douce :

"Allison, Scott accepte enfin notre relation…"

"Je suis heureuse, Isaac..Et, je ne veux pas te perdre.."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Allison, tu ne me perdras pas…"

La brune aux cheveux bouclées rigola de joie et se cacha derrière ses mains :

"Ne te cache pas derrière tes mains, Allison Argent.."

"Isaac..Je t'aime !" déclara-t-elle, dans un souffle.

"Moi aussi, Allison, je t'aime tellement…"

* * *

Après cette douce parole, Isaac Lahey mit sa tête contre l'épaule gauche de la jeune adolescente [...]

* * *

 **Note : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu**

 **Bonne journée !**


	4. OS Sciles

_**Titre :**_ _Tu es comme mon frère Scott_

 _ **Rating :**_ _tout public car il n'y pas de scène slash_

 _ **Parring :**_ _Sciles_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Famille / Amitié_

 _ **Description**_ : Scott n'arrive pas à dormir...Il réconfort Stiles, tout en parlant avec lui avec l'aide de son téléphone portable…

 _ **A/N : Bonne lecture à tous pour le Sciles !**_

* * *

_ Fatigué, Scott ne dormait pas profondément à l'intérieur de son lit moelleux. Il était inquiet et soucieux pour son meilleur ami, Stiles. Ce dernier ne sortait plus de chez lui depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec les Ghost Riders. Il était pâle, et il ne voulait plus sortir de chez lui, sauf pour les cours.

Son père ne se doutait de rien depuis quelques semaines.

Toutefois, Scott n'était pas si idiot que ça depuis sa transformation. Le super alpha de la ville se levait brusquement à l'intérieur de lit avec facilité. Éveillé, McCall cherchait son téléphone portable sur sa table de nuit avec un geste rapide. Son coeur battait irrégulièrement à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

Sûr de lui, il voyait quinze appels manqués de Stiles sur son écran tactile. Malgré son ouïe développer, il n'avait pas entendu la sonnerie de son téléphone portable Samsung huit. En plus, c'était la période de l'année la plus froide à Beacon Hills.

 _C'était l'hiver_.

Stiles répondit rapidement à Scott :

* * *

" _Scott, enfin je tombe sur toi !"_

" _Stiles ? Il est quatre heures du matin !"_

" _Je ne t'ai pas réveillé ?!" demanda, Stiles d'une voix presque normale._

" _Non, rassure-toi..De toute façon, il faisait trop froid..Puis, avec ce qu'il s'est passé.."_

" _Avec les Ghost Riders ?!"_

Scott fit une légère pause dans sa conversation avec Stiles :

" _Scott, t'es là ?!"_

" _Euh, ouais...Je suis là.."_

" _Ca te dit que demain on sèche les cours ?!"_

" _Depuis quand tu sèches les cours, Stiles ?!"_

" _Hum, depuis quelque seconde…"_

Scott s'allongea sur le dos :

* * *

" _Ca t'arrive de rêver de Kira ? Dans la nuit ?!"_

" _Tout le temps...Pourquoi Stiles ?! demanda, Scott, d'air curieux._

Exténué, Stiles se mit à bailler derrière son téléphone :

"Tu es fatigué, Stiles, tu dois dormir.."

"Scott, tu es comme mon frère, tu le sais ça ?!"

"Oui, je le sais depuis longtemps, Stiles, toi aussi."

"Mais, depuis le retour de Théo, j'ai des doutes…"

"Comment ça ?!"

"Je n'ai pas confiance en lui…"

* * *

"C'est simple, Stiles, tu n'as jamais confiance en personne…"

"Justement, toi tu accordes ta confiance facilement, Scott!"

Scott roula ses yeux au bout du fil :

" _Stiles, tu es mon frère et jamais je vais t'abandonne!"_

" _Tout à fait clair, Scott.. répondit, Stiles d'une voix épuisée.."_

" _Demain on commence par quoi les cours ?"_

" _Hum, la chimie..Je crois…" répondit, Scott.._

" _Putain, fait chier, je sens qu'Harris va m'en prendre dans son collimateur.."_

L'alpha ria :

* * *

" _Bonne nuit, mon frère…"_

" _Bonne nuit, Scott...Dort bien."_

" _Merci, Stiles, toi aussi…"_

Tous les deux fermaient les yeux, en quelques instants...

* * *

 **A/N : Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Une review pour l'OS ? :D**

 **Mon 1er Sciles !**


	5. OS Peter Isaac

_**Titre : Je ne t'aime pas !**_

 _ **Ships : Isaac / Peter**_

 _ **Rating : K+**_

 _ **Description :**_ C'est difficile d'aimer quelqu'un qu'on surnomme le tueur-psychopathe, Peter Hale. Isaac vit chez Derek Hale depuis que son père a été tué par Jackson, l'ancien serpent. Depuis, l'ambiance est un peu " électrique" entre Isaac / Peter.

* * *

 _-Derek, je ne le l'aime pas !_

 _-Je sais, tout le monde ne l'aime pas.._

 _-Bonjour, les enfants ! Quand n'aime pas une personne, on le dit en face…"_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Peter ? s'exclama, son cher neveu…_

 _-Je viens aux nouvelles, Derek. Alors, c'est lui que tu as choisi ?_

 _-Je m'appelle Isaac, et je ne vous aime pas ! lâcha, Isaac d'un ton froid.._

Peter ria :

 _-Je sais, je commence à m'habituer, qu'on ne m'aime pas, jeune homme._

 _-Pourquoi tu es là ? Oncle Peter ?! lâcha, froidement l'alpha solitaire.._

 _-Disons que je m'ennuie à mourir d'ennuie chez moi...répliqua, Peter d'un ton sec._

Isaac se mit à côté de son alpha, en grognant :

 _-Tu peux dire à ton toutou qui baisse ses crocs ? Deux secondes ?!_

 _-Isaac ?! Ne fait rien de stupide...lança, le sexy brun de la meute._

 _-Il m'énerve, et je ne l'aime pas !_

* * *

 _-J'ai compris, sale gosse ! lâcha, le plus âgé des deux hommes._

Derek roula des yeux et s'approcha de son oncle avec un geste rapide :

 _-Si, tu es là pour provoquer, Isaac..Va-t-en !_

Peter fit la moue devant son cher et tendre neveu :

-Finalement, je pense Isaac nous utile…

-Comme appât ? Même pas, en rêve ! lâcha, Derek entre ses dents.

-Isaac ?! Si, tu le touches, je t'étrangle, Peter.. menaça, Derek…

Le concerné, ria...


End file.
